Jenny smith
Introduction Jenny smith 'also known as "'The Eternal Smile" is founding member of the Anti-Venom Pirates, an acts as a surgeon for the crew and is a master swordswoman. She is on a adventure looking for Sylvan the founder of Chisai Koto. Appearance When we first meet her Jenny was girl with bellow average height and creamy skin that wore a white shirt under a old style blue dress with a small blue ribber near her neck. She has red glasses that are for show and long blue hair. Whenever she was working on here patients she puts on a large white lab coat that holds her most used tools After the Time-skip Jenny become taller and started wearing a white button up blouse with two bows on it. A red one that hangs near her collar, and a blue bow that hangs off the back of her dress. She also has two black bands with locks on them on each hand. Her hair has grown to the point that it reaches down to her bow. Lately, She has started too buy hats with fruits on them as mementos from the islands they visit. Personality Jenny is what most would call a optimist she see's the bright side of every thing and tries to face everything full force with a smile. This belief has lead to her to occasionally saving the lives and become friends with shady people which has caused her some trouble with marines. This willingness to help out anyone in need has also led to become a follower of Chisai Koto. She is also a fan of knowledge as she often looks into the sciences and history of the islands they visit. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jenny uses a combination of Ittoryu and Nitoryu sword style sword play to create a balance of speed and power. Unlike traditional swordsmen she uses a Bokken so that she can fight without fatally injuring someone, due to the material she sometimes uses them like a bat or a club instead of a traditional sword. After the time-skip Jenny learned how to control the "power of destruction" and no longer has to worry about accidentally cutting anything no matter what type of blade she uses. Hand to Hand Combat Chisai Koto style Heir: Order '''is a technique where Jenny hits a target with a specific set of punches and jabs, that are in rhyme with the opponents breath, and heartbeat to disrupt their breathing, robbing them of the ability to intake oxygen. Making them subject to fatigue and even fainting if used enough. '''Bard: Compose is a set of techniques that were made with the intent of forcing the enemy to lose their balance, by redirecting their attacks with a limb, appendage or casual sweep to trip them up. Large lists of techniques are known with specific movements, but Bard: Compose is just as efficient when doing it free style and merely focusing on the simple of idea that a few good placed sweeps and redirection can make any enemy drop their guard and fall down. Bard: Flute much like Bard: Compose can be used with free style or pre-made techniques, it focuses on twists and turns, mainly by the user's will, but also techniques which twist and turn the enemy around. With this style, the user is able to dodge in a manner similar to kami-e, but by spinning and going with the flow of an enemy's attack and dodging like a leaf in a breeze, or becoming the wind itself. Making the enemy bend in a way beneficial by pushing the enemy in certain spots, when attacking or defending. With it masters can make the enemy end in a position with will prove tricky to come out of, or simply wear them out. Physical Strength Jenny has deceptively large physical strength for her size being able to defeat people twice her size with little effort, however this is not where her most of her strength comes from, a majority of it comes from speed and technique. Agility Jenny's agility is amazing showing her to posses superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes due to her use of Sylph. Her high level of agility allows her to release explosive bursts of speed with Stride. This can reach a point that she disappear similar to soru by lowering her center of mass, and running in a ninja-like fashion which is enhanced by her monstrous stamina. She also has great balance allowing her to keep light on her feet and adjust her center of gravity. Allowing her to move without damaging her surrounding no matter how brittle and difficult it is to navigate through. Endurance Jenny has has gain herself a monstrous amount of stamina due to her constant usage of Heir in her everyday life. Allowing her to maximize the amount of oxygen she takes in by breathing in a strict rhythm, letting her hold her breath for up to a hour. She trained so that she can outlast her opponents even if the have great stronger than her. However Jenny despite having great stamina doesn't have the endurance of a superhuman. meaning that while she can handle blows that can kill normal humans her body can't take the damage of multiple blows like that for long. Weapons 2x Iron wood Bokken 2x Adam wood Bokuto Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments List of Techniques Swordsmanship Ittoryu * Ittoryu: Resonate- By hitting a object with her bokken she makes it to strongly vibrate and shake. This move is particularly effective against swordsmen as it causes more pain the stronger and steadier their grip was. This move has even forced some swordsmen to abandon their swords as their hands become numb due to multiple applications of this technique and can no longer keep their hands steady. ** Ittoryu: Shock- A stronger Resonate that damages the opponents weapon with each blow and can cause paralysis. The stronger vibrations caused by this technique can make poorly crafted objects dismantle themselves and damages stronger ones to damage themselves.Also due to its Strength this move can reawaken previous injuries to bone like fractures and cracks, ** Ittoryu: Fracture- Is a more precise version of Resonate that is used to damage amour by trying to match the materials frequency instead of using force. As more hits land on the opponents gear, cracks will start to form and spread. However due to the moves effectiveness coming from vibrations instead of force, Fracture does virtually no damage. It can also be used on weapons but this is inadvisable as there is a greater change of missing and the user can become damaged due to the lack of force behind their swings. ** Ittoryu: Gong-''' ** * '''Ittoryu: Groom- A basic precision technique that focuses on making precise cuts to remove excess material from opponents. can also be used to dislodge foreign objects. * Ittoryu: Swing- by using the blunt side of the Bokken Jenny preforms a simple swing with incredible force and technique to create a wind blade, but due to the bluntness of the blade the swing won't produce a cutting force but 10x the Kinetic force instead, pushing anything in its path away from the user. ** Ittoryu: Thrust- Is a alternate compressed version of Swing with Jenny using her sword like Kumadori does when he preforms Shigan Cue. The compression of the technique means that while Thrust isn't as powerful as Swing it is faster and can be used without delay. ** Ittoryu: Buffet- Is just a form of swing that is used repeatedly and is good for creating open spaces and pushing back more stubborn opponents. * Ittoryu: crack Nitoryu * Nitoryu: Tokukae * Nitoryu: Hammer * NItoryu: Echo- an Advnce form of Resonate where each hit sends the * Nitoryu: Healing Arts Maid: A technique which works exactly opposite of life return, in that it allows the user to control the body of the target, for the benefit of the target and the target alone, the only way for this technique to be used on one self is by coming to terms that it's beneficial for both that one uses Maid on himself and not just for the user itself. * Maid: Serve The most basic and known of all Maid techniques, it simply orders the cells of the target to undergo mitosis and regenerate damaged tissue, independent of the desire of the target, forcibly making any wound close up faster then normal, of course the cells will only divide if it is allowed by them by their division mechanisms as they will not divide if a problem is found withing them and will undergo apoptosis to prevent cancers. * Maid: Withdraw a maid techniques that forces the activation of the immune system, which takes care of protecting from toxic substances and harmful organisms, using this technique will force the body to more actively combat poisons and infections. Haki can be used on the cells which work on the immune system to allow for a more timely and efficient handling of the poisoning/infection. * Maid: Relieve: A very basic and slightly more complicated technique that forces the users cells to flush out any excess Lactic Acid from cells and force the brain to release Dopamine, so as to relieve the user of stress and fatigue, more assertive Heir techniques may be used to compliment it, and thus allow the user to calm down and relieve a target almost instantly. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Childish Chimera Category:Sword User Category:Swordsmen Category:Anti-Venom Pirates Category:Doctor Category:Adventurer